


More of You

by SharkGirl



Series: Rhinestone Chucks [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Could we…do more?”Emil’s pulse quickened. “More…like what we did in the private room?” he asked, waiting on bated breath for Michele’s answer.“Maybe,” Michele paused, gaze dropping before he glanced back up at him, “more than that?”A continuation ofRhinestone Chucks





	More of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! A lot of people requested a continuation of [Rhinestone Chucks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10900053/chapters/24231024), so...here it is!! (feat. Emil on the receiving end)  
> I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.  
> It can probably be read alone. (I think I backfill enough with context clues, haha)  
> Also, it's the most awkward, fluffy stripper sex in the world (I'm quite certain) But, hey, it's Emil and Michele, so...of _course_ it is.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Nerily (and partially beta'd by The Squad, well...Crispy and Dettsu, anyway, hehe)  
> Please enjoy!!

Emil kissed Michele again, smiling against his lips. He couldn’t believe his luck. Or maybe it was fate, after all. He didn’t care. Michele wanted him. He just knew his boss would be smug when he reported back to him later, but he could deal with a thousand teasing jabs if it meant he could keep kissing the man beneath him.

“Haah…Emil…” Michele pulled back, his warm breath fanning over Emil’s lips, his brow furrowed. “I—wait.”

“What’s wrong?” He froze, afraid he’d pushed too far. Of course, they’d done much more than kissing in the private dance room, but this was a new situation. It felt different. Special.

“Nothing’s wrong, just.” Michele’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. He swallowed, closing his eyes and taking a gulp of air. “I needed to breathe.”

Emil’s ears burned at the realization that he may have been a bit _too_ enthusiastic. “Sorry.” He ducked his head sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” Michele reached a hand up and brushed the backs of his fingers down Emil’s cheek. “I like kissing you.”

What on Earth had he done to deserve the look Michele was giving him at that moment? The other’s violet eyes were clouded, his lids droopy, and there was the softest of smiles on his lips.

“Emil,” his voice caught his attention. “Would it be okay to…” Michele trailed off, pearly teeth coming out to worry at his bottom lip. Emil was ready to grant him anything he desired, but he waited patiently for the other to finish. “Could we…do more?”

Emil’s pulse quickened. “More…like what we did in the private room?” he asked, waiting on bated breath for Michele’s answer.

“Maybe,” Michele paused, gaze dropping before he glanced back up at him, “more than that?”

“Are you sure?” Emil blurted out, excited but nervous.  He’d felt a connection with Michele the moment he’d laid eyes on him, a feeling he’d never gotten before with anyone he’d just met. But, there was the fact that they _had_ _indeed_ just met. So, he was hesitant to immediately acquiesce.

“I’m not sure how good I’ll be,” Michele answered. “I’ve…uh…never done it before.”

Emil’s heart skipped a beat. “And…you want to…with me?” he asked, unsure how he’d earned such an honor.

“I trust you,” Michele began and then shook his head. “Don’t ask me why,” he added, running a hand through his hair. “I just…I’ve never felt like this before, okay?”

Emil nodded, though the other wasn’t looking his way. He carefully removed Michele’s fingers from his hair and brought his hand to his chest, pressing his palm against the steady thumping of his heart. “Me, either,” he admitted and Michele turned to face him, his cheeks tinted the loveliest shade of pink. “You feel it, too, right?”

Michele hesitated before nodding. “Y-Yeah.”

“I’ve wanted you all night, Mickey,” he said, bringing Michele’s hand to his lips and kissing each knuckle lovingly. “But I also know how crazy this is, so I completely understand if you don’t want to go any further than this.”

“Hey.” Michele took his hand back and then lightly smacked Emil’s cheek. “I said I wanted more, didn’t I?”

“Yeah…” Emil flushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“And you said it, too, didn’t you?” Michele went on, giving the end of Emil's beard a little tug. “That you wanted _so much more_ of me?” he paraphrased, giving a proud little smirk when Emil nodded. “Then, if you’re willing…” he trailed off, sliding his hand down to Emil’s chest and fingering the top button of his shirt.

Oh, Emil was more than willing. He pulled back and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang open as Michele gave a breathless laugh. Then he was back on him, crushing their lips together as he ran one of his hands down the length of Michele’s body.

“Emil!” he gasped against his lips, arching up into the touch. “More.”

When Emil’s hand reached the soft terrycloth of the towel around Michele’s waist – the only thing keeping the other man from being completely naked – he paused, drawing back just enough to look him in the eye. “Is this okay?”

“ _Porca puttana!_ Emil, yes.” Michele placed his hand over his and urged him to remove the towel, shivering as the last part of his body was exposed to the cool air of the room.

“Wow,” Emil said aloud. He’d suspected as much, but now he knew for sure. Every inch of Michele was absolutely, “Beautiful.”

Michele’s eyes widened at the compliment, his face flushing crimson as he averted his eyes.

“Thank you,” he mumbled and Emil bit back a grin. He didn’t want to embarrass him any further. “You look very nice, too.” Michele cleared his throat. “The sequins were a bit much, though.”

Emil snorted. His outfits always tended to be on the sparkly and ostentatious side – _Thank you, Mr. Giacometti_ – but he’d never received feedback like that before.

Instead of replying, Emil dipped down and stole another kiss, humming contentedly when Michele gripped the back of his head and held him there, his tongue sweeping along the seam of his lips.

“Emil,” Michele whispered into his mouth, his lips still sliding against his. “Touch me,” he begged.

Unable to resist being asked in such a way, Emil pulled back. But before Michele could object, he moved his kisses lower, dotting them along the curve of his jaw and continuing down his neck. He nuzzled his shoulder, loving the way Michele’s fingers tightened their grip on his hair. Then he placed a trail of hot, openmouthed kisses over to his collarbone, stopping to nip at the sensitive flesh there.

“Emil…!”

“Shh,” he soothed, placing a hand on Michele’s chest to keep him from arching off of the bed. “I’ve got you.” His mouth descended, hovering just above a pert nipple. He remembered from the private room that Michele’s were particularly sensitive, so he gently took it into his mouth, careful not to brush his teeth against the pebbled nub.

“ _Cazzo_ , Emil!” Michele tugged on his hair, but he didn’t push him away. His chest was held down, but that didn’t stop his hips from canting up, brushing his naked arousal against the seam of Emil’s pants – which were becoming increasing uncomfortable.

“You like this?” Emil asked, kissing over to his other nipple before giving it a teasing lap of his tongue.

“Yes!” Michele moaned, tossing his head back, fingers disentangling themselves from Emil’s hair to grip the pillow beneath his head. “Ahh…!” He bucked his hips again and, for a moment, Emil wondered if he could get Michele off this way. But he decided there was more he could do, more of the other’s body to discover.

Michele gave a pathetic whine when Emil removed his mouth. He apologized against his skin, whispering the words between kisses that followed an invisible path to his navel.

“Emil…”

He made the mistake of glancing up. The sight he beheld damn near sent all of his blood rushing south. Michele’s pupils were blown wide, his mouth parted, and his cheeks rosy. He was panting, his hair a mess from rubbing the back of his head against the pillow. Michele looked completely wrecked and Emil’s chest swelled with the pride of knowing that he was responsible.

“Not just me,” Michele breathed, his voice raspy. He lifted a leg and gracefully slid it between Emil’s, rubbing his knee against his clothed erection. “I want you to feel good, too.”

Emil squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hips forward, enjoying the friction that was too much and not enough all at once. But he wasn’t done. He wanted to show Michele what he could do. He'd deal with his own arousal later. He wanted Michele’s first time to be special.

So, Emil placed a hand under Michele’s knee and lifted it up, removing it from between his own and spreading Michele open in the process.

“Emil!” Michele squawked, but moaned when Emil pressed a soft kiss to his knee, continuing up his inner thigh and back toward his original goal. He paused at his hip, letting his teeth rake over the protruding bone. “ _Emil…_ ” Michele whined.

He supposed he’d gotten carried away again.

As an apology, Emil sneaked his other hand between Michele’s legs and palmed his erection, eliciting a pleasured hiss from the other man. He hid a smile in the soft skin of his thighs before finally turning his full attention of Michele’s cock.

It was pretty, just like the rest of him, but he thought it unwise to voice that particular opinion. Instead, he let his mouth hover over it, puffing hot air on the dripping head.

Michele cursed, spouting Italian words Emil was certain were not in the dictionary, and he took that as a sign that his teasing had become too much again.

“Mickey,” he began, glancing up at his face. Michele propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at him. “May I taste you?”

The flush on Michele’s cheeks spread down his neck to his chest, but he nodded.

Emil beamed. “Thank you.” And then he wrapped his lips around the head of Michele’s cock. He heard the soft thud of Michele’s head hitting the pillow and pressed forward, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. He swallowed around him and moaned.

Michele even _tasted_ good.

“E…Emil…w-wait…!” Suddenly, there was a palm pressing against Emil’s forehead, pushing him up and off of Michele.

He released him and blinked in confusion. “Mickey?”

“I…I almost came,” Michele admitted, face blazing. Emil raised his brows, but allowed him to explain. “You’ve already gotten me off once tonight.” He licked his lips again, pushing up on his other hand until he was upright. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

Emil could have laughed out loud at how cute Michele was being, but he held it in. It was obvious that it was important to him or he wouldn’t have made him stop.

“Okay,” he said, taking Michele’s hand in his. “What would you like to do?”

 

 

Michele wanted to die from embarrassment. His pride was still wounded from the fact that he’d lost it in the private dance room, making a mess of his pants and underwear in the process. Oh, it had felt good, of course. So, so good. But it was still a blow to his ego.

He wanted to prove to Emil that he wasn’t just someone to be pleased, but that he, too, could give pleasure. And there was no one he’d met in his entire life to whom he’d wanted to give it so badly.

“Emil,” he whispered, cupping his cheeks and leaning in for another kiss. It was slow, sensual, and completely at odds with how ready Michele was to keep going. But he knew he shouldn’t rush. He moaned as Emil’s tongue slipped into his mouth and rubbed against his, tasting of where he’d just been. What he’d just done. And surprisingly, Michele didn’t recoil. If anything, if made his body feel hotter.

“Mickey,” Emil puffed against his lips. “What do you want?”

Michele wasn’t sure how to answer. There were so many things he wanted to do with Emil. To him. He couldn’t decide. So, he opted for the truth. “You.”

Emil chuckled and brought his hand to cradle the back of Michele’s head. “Me, too,” he said, gently bumping their foreheads. “But _how_ do you want me?”

Again, Michele was at a loss. He’d never gotten this far with anyone else before. Touching here and there, sure, but he usually just put up with it. He’d never felt desire like he was feeling right now. And he’d never been so exposed.

Speaking of… “Naked,” Michele finally answered.

Emil blinked. “What?”

“You heard me,” Michele said, holding his chin up while ignoring the burning of his cheeks. “It’s not fair that I’m…” he trailed off, looking to the side in embarrassment. “And you’re…” He gestured toward Emil’s clothed form.

“Okay, message received.” Emil flashed that perfect, knee-weakening smile of his again and Michele was glad he was already sitting.

Despite having seen almost all of the stripper’s body earlier that evening, there was something undeniably arousing and revealing about how Emil was undressing now. He wasn’t putting on a show. At least, not the way he did for a crowd. He was carefully removing each article of clothing, his gaze anywhere but on Michele and his cheeks dusted pink.

“Emil,” he interrupted him just as the other had stood up and removed his pants, leaving him in only a pair of deep blue boxer briefs.

“Yes, Mickey?” He looked up.

“Are you...?” He paused. It wasn’t that Emil was shy. It was something else. “Are you nervous?” Michele finally asked, his own heart hammering in his chest.

“Well…” Emil reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head. “It’s not my first time or anything, but,” he worried at his lower lip, glancing up at Michele through his bangs. “I’ve never done this with someone I wasn’t dating before.”

Michele’s stomach dropped as icy tendrils of doubt coiled in his belly.

His face must have shown something, because Emil was quick to continue. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he explained, holding a hand up. “Believe me, Mickey. I want to so, so badly.” He knelt back down on the bed and placed a warm, calloused hand on the side of his neck, where Michele was sure Emil could feel his pulse racing. “I guess you could say I’m a little…overwhelmed.”

Michele nodded, understanding the feeling. But even as he sat there, completely out of his element, one thing was very clear. He wanted Emil. He wanted him in ways he’d never wanted anyone before. And he was going to have him.

He just wasn’t sure how, exactly.

“We’ll start slow,” Emil assured him, his thumb rubbing back and forth along Michele’s jaw in a soothing fashion. “If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop at any time.”

Again, Michele nodded, but then he said, “You, too, Emil.” And, at the raised eyebrows he received in response, he added, “I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable either.”

“Okay, Mickey.” Emil pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then pulled back. “Want me to take the lead?”

Michele ducked his head, but managed a quick, “Yes.” Then he felt the gentle press of Emil’s finger tips on his chest, urging him to lie on his back. “Emil?” They’d already done this. Hadn’t he made it clear that it wasn’t just about him?

“Don’t worry,” Emil soothed, trailing his fingers lower and tickling the flesh just above Michele’s hip. “I’m just going to touch you, okay?”

“Fine,” Michele agreed. The last thing he wanted to do was lose it again. Well, that wasn’t completely true. But he didn’t want to lose it before he even got to touch Emil’s. And as that thought crossed his mind, he lowered his gaze, eyeing the prominent bulge in the other’s underwear. “ _Dio_ ,” he sucked in a breath.

But Emil distracted him, dotting those warm little kisses down his chest and toward his own arousal, which he’d nearly forgotten about. “Mickey,” Emil began, his breath hot on his sensitive skin, “Do you have anything?”

Oh shit. He hadn’t really thought about that, had he? And they certainly weren’t in _that_ kind of hotel. “Um…” He floundered, feeling stupid.

“I almost forgot,” Emil said, more to himself. Then he moved again. Michele thought he might leave, but Emil only walked over to his discarded pants and picked them up, reaching into the pocket. “Courtesy of my boss,” he said, pulling out three packets and a strip of condoms.

Michele blanched. Would they _need_ that many?

“He sure was generous,” Emil chuckled and then noticed Michele’s expression. “Oh, he’s just…open like that, ya know?” he offered, stuffing all but one of the packets back into his pocket. He’d missed the reason for Michele’s anxiety, but Emil’s quick, flustered movements were enough to calm him down a bit.

The mattress dipped as Emil got back onto it, taking his place between Michele’s legs once more. He was smiling – probably – but Michele wasn’t looking at his face. He was staring, instead, at the packet in his hands.

“Oh.” Emil cleared his throat, handing it to Michele for inspection.

Ignoring the way his hand shook, Michele accepted it, studying the packaging. “Single Use Lubricant?” he read aloud, his face hot.

“Yeah,” Emil said, looking sheepish again. “If you’re not-”

“No, it’s fine,” Michele interrupted, quickly handing the item back. “You’ll,” he struggled, his entire body heating with a mix of embarrassment and something else. “You’ll be gentle, won’t you?”

Then there was a hand on his cheek, fingers curling to cradle his jaw. “I will,” Emil swore. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Michele said, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a whoosh. “Okay.”

Emil was true to his word, peppering sweet little kisses along the length of Michele’s legs, paying special attention to his inner thigh, as he gently spread them. His fingers, slick with the contents of the packet, dipped between his cheeks and ghosted over his entrance.

“ _Emil_.” He sucked in a breath, suddenly conscious of the way his legs were trembling.

“Is this okay?” Emil asked, his hand stilling. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Michele shook his head, but didn’t say anything else.

Taking that as permission to continue, Emil brushed the tip of his finger against him again and Michele shuddered. It was embarrassing how virginal he felt. He’d done this sort of thing on his own plenty of times and yet, when Emil touched him, it was different.

“Keep breathing,” Emil said and then there was the slight pressure of one of his fingers sliding in.

“Ah, _c-cazzo_.” Michele threw his head back at the sensation. Not only were Emil’s fingers longer than his, they were thicker, too. But they felt good and, finally relaxing, Michele dropped his shoulders to the pillow and let Emil work him open.

 

 

Emil thought Michele had looked beautiful before. But nothing compared to how the other man arched his back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he breathed in harsh little pants, the sweetest of whimpers spilling from between kiss-bruised lips.

“ _Emil…_ ”

Oh, and the way he said his name. It should have been illegal. “Mickey,” he echoed, removing his finger before bringing a second to join the first. He noted the way Michele stiffened, so he kissed the skin just above his knee, feeling him relax. He could make a career out of worshiping those legs, but he focused on stretching Michele open.

“Emil…w-wait.” Michele sat up, pressing a hand against his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Emil asked. “Did I move too quickly?”

Michele shook his head, his tongue swiping along his lips quickly. Emil recognized it as a nervous habit. “Your fingers,” Michele said, blushing crimson. “Your fingers are really big.”

“Oh.” Emil blinked. Michele reached a hand up and slid their palms together. Michele’s hands weren’t exactly small, but they were definitely smaller than Emil’s and his fingers weren’t nearly as thick.

“And also…” Michele glanced down between Emil’s legs before averting his eyes.

 _Oh._ So _that’s_ what was going through Michele’s mind.

“I have an idea,” Emil said, getting the other’s attention. “It’s your first time, right?” And, even though he scowled, Michele nodded. “Then, let’s try it another way.”

Michele opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut when Emil bent over the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants, rifling through the pockets until he pulled out another packet of lube and a condom.

“It’s been a while for me, but it’s just like riding a bicycle, right?” he offered.

“ _Emil_ ,” Michele groaned, slapping a hand over his face. He looked mortified, but Emil figured that was better than being nervous.

“Okay.” He slid his underwear down and kicked it off to join the rest of his clothing on the floor. “Ready?” he asked, though it was more for himself. Still, when he turned back, Michele’s eyes were wide and he was staring very intently between his legs. “Mickey?” he asked and it snapped the other out of it.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.” Emil chuckled and then opened the other packet – which proved to be quite difficult, considering his slippery fingers. But he managed.

He leaned back onto one of his elbows and spread his legs wide, biting on his lower lip as he circled his entrance. He was aware of Michele’s eyes on him, his gaze hot as it traveled the length of his body.

After a moment, Emil slid a finger in. He moaned at the familiar stretch. It felt good, but he knew he needed much more than this if he was going to take Michele. He eyed the other’s arousal, laying heavy on his stomach, and got the urge to taste him again. But they'd have plenty of time for that later.

He added a second finger and tossed his head back, his mouth falling open as little groans escaped his lips. When had he last taken the time to do this? It had been too long.

Emil jumped when warm fingers came to rest on one of his bent knees. He snapped his head up and stifled a moan at the look Michele was giving him. His pupils were blown wide. Only the faintest hint of violet ringed them.

“ _Emil_ ,” he purred and Emil nearly lost it. “Let me?” Michele scooched closer and put his hand over Emil's, stilling it.

“Yeah.” He swallowed, reaching for the packet with his free hand and giving it to Michele. “Okay.”

There was still a bit left and Michele squeezed it onto his fingers. Emil started to slide his out, but Michele stopped him. “Both of us,” he whispered and a delicious shudder made its way up Emil’s spine at the very idea of it.

“Okay,” he repeated and closed his eyes as one of Michele’s fingers slid in alongside his own. “Mickey…”

Michele curled his finger, searching, and it was then that Emil realized that perhaps he wasn’t as inexperienced as he’d first believed. But that thought fled his mind the moment he found his prostate.

“Mickey…!” He arched off of the bed, his other hand flying to Michele’s wrist. Oh, that was close. He’d forgotten how sensitive he was. And considering he’d been ready to burst from the moment he’d removed Michele’s towel, he didn’t want to risk it. “Okay. I’m good.”

Michele furrowed his brow. “Emil…”

“I’m fine,” he assured him. “Just…impatient.” It wasn’t a lie. “Now,” he got onto his knees and crawled forward, leading Michele back to the headboard. “Let me take care of you.”

His ears turned bright red, but Michele nodded. He propped himself up on the pile of pillows and waited patiently. Emil couldn’t help but think he looked adorable like that, but he dared not say it.

He reached for the condom and tore open the wrapper. But he paused, cursing under his breath. He should have realized sooner. It wasn’t the right size. And he wasn’t sure how to bring it up without wounding Michele’s ego.

“Um…” he began, holding up the condom uselessly.

Instead of getting upset, Michele actually laughed. “I should have known,” he said, glancing between Emil’s legs again. “Hold on, I just remembered I have one in my wallet.”

Oh, thank goodness.

Michele returned to the bed with a small purple package. He turned it over in his hands, inspecting it.

Emil swallowed. “Well?”

“It hasn’t expired,” Michele announced and they both let out a breath. Then he tossed it to Emil and climbed back into his spot. “Surprising, considering it was given to me in college.”

Emil bit back a snicker. “It’s surprisingly undamaged, too, for being kept in there so long,” he mused as he unwrapped it. “You know, you really shouldn’t keep these in there.”

Michele narrowed his eyes at him. “It wasn’t in there the whole time!” he barked and then flushed hotly, mumbling something about his sister teasing him about it earlier that night. “So…there,” he added, almost pouting.

Emil found that adorable, too, but he once again resisted the urge to vocalize it. He had teased him enough. Instead, he leaned forward and took Michele’s cock into his hand, eliciting a gasp and a shaky moan as he rolled the condom on.

“Emil…shit…” Michele gripped the sheets beneath him. “H-Hurry.”

“Yeah.” Emil wasted no time after that. He straddled Michele’s hips and lined him up. “Okay, just breathe,” he said, not sure to whom he was speaking, and then sunk down. “O-Oh…” He closed his eyes as Michele slowly filled him. “Oh…Mickey…” His lids fluttered open and he looked down.

“Emil.” Michele shook beneath him, his fingers gripping the sheets so tightly, Emil thought they might tear. “Feels…so good…so tight…”

“Y-Yeah…” He slid the rest of the way down and paused. It had been too long. Michele felt so good inside him. And he was so lost in the sensation that he didn’t realize Michele moved until there was a warm palm on his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Michele asked, a worried crease in his brow.

“Better than okay,” Emil replied, trapping Michele’s hand with his own and leaning into the touch. “You feel amazing.”

Michele’s face flushed and he muttered something that Emil didn’t quite catch. Then he pulled his hand free, slowly feeling down the front of Emil’s body, stopping to press against his abs. “Fuck…” he whispered, almost reverently, and Emil knew he, too, was blushing.

“Okay. Let’s do this,” Emil said, finally having caught his breath. He braced a hand behind him, spreading it on the mattress between Michele’s legs, his other coming to rest on Michele's shoulder. “You ready?”

Michele nodded, his own hands moving to grasp Emil’s hips. “Yes.”

 

 

He was pretty sure this was a dream. Because Michele had never felt so good in his entire life. Emil. Emil, who moved his body with such fluidity, each muscle tensing at the right moment as he rolled his hips. He just couldn’t be real.

“Mickey,” he gasped out, increasing the pace, and Michele could do nothing but hold on, his own hips desperately trying to meet his thrusts. “Oh, _Mickey_.” He could get used to hearing his name like that, torn from the other’s lips in a voice so wrecked, it sent electricity up and down his spine. “I need…I need…” Emil grit his teeth, his grip on Michele’s shoulder tightening.

“What?” Michele asked breathlessly, heat twisting in his gut with each movement. “What do you need?”

“Touch me?” Emil begged, the hand on Michele’s shoulder falling to join the other on the bed. It changed the angle slightly and Michele watched as Emil’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Fuck. He swallowed and reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Emil’s erection, which was making quite a mess. The moment he touched his cock, Emil squeezed tightly around him, stealing his breath away.

“Emil!” He wasn’t going to last. He was surprised he’d carried on this long. Each movement brought him closer and closer to the edge. And when Emil pressed down and grinded against him, he lost it. His hips stuttered, white hot pleasure blossoming in his belly as he came.

When the stars finally cleared from his vision, Michele looked down at where they were joined. Emil was still moving in short little thrusts, almost like he was trying to hold back. And his arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

Barely taking a second to think it over, Michele pushed forward, knocking Emil’s arms out from under him and laying him flat on his back.

“Mickey?” he began, his lower lip quivering.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Michele pressed their lips together and adjusted his hand on Emil’s cock, pumping him as his hips moved on their own. Seconds later, Emil harshly panted his name, his legs wrapping around Michele’s middle as he came all over his stomach and chest in hot spurts. He squeezed him so tightly that, had Michele not just come, he probably would have again.

“Oh…wow…” Emil wheezed, falling back to the mattress and throwing an arm over his eyes. “Mickey…you…you’re a natural.” He chuckled breathlessly, his chest heaving.

“Shut up,” Michele replied, not able to think of anything else to say. Then he pulled out and collapsed forward, his cheek resting on Emil’s sweaty and sticky chest, but he found he didn’t mind. In fact, the rapid thumping of the other’s heart as it slowed back to normal was reassuring. Like it hadn’t been a dream, after all. “And…that was amazing,” he added.

“It was.” Emil wrapped his arms around him. “I can’t wait to do it again.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, they both froze.

“Um…that is,” Emil floundered. “I mean…if it’s okay with you.”

Michele pushed up, bracing himself on one hand and taking Emil’s with the other. He laced their fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing each of Emil’s knuckles. “I’d like that.”

“You…would?” Emil blinked before giving a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Michele breathed. “Didn’t I tell you before?” He grinned, not taking the time to think if it sounded cheesy or not. “I want more of you.” And then he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending is cheesy.  
> AWW~ Man, only I can make having sex with a stripper so awkward and fluffy. Good times.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on my nsfw blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, my beta said I should add my "halfway through" notes to the end for laughs. Please ignore these, haha:
> 
> NOTES FOR THE REST – EMIL CONTINUING TO BE SWEET AND ADORABLE. EMIL FINGERING MICKEY (SWEET MERCY, WHY IS THAT SO WEIRD TO WRITE IN NOTE FORM, BUT I CAN WRITE IT OUT JUST FINE?!) THEN, SENSING MICKEY’S NERVOUSNESS, EMIL OFFERS TO RECEIVE INSTEAD. HIM PREPPING HIMSELF (MICKEY HELPS!) AND THEN EMIL RIDES MICKEY INTO THE SUNSET. (THESE NOTES ARE ESPECIALLY HILARIOUS SINCE I KNOW SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME WILL BE READING THEM)  
> IT ENDS WITH THE TWO AGREEING TO MEET AGAIN AND LOTS OF KISSES AND FLUFF.


End file.
